fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Shiranui Ryūzetsu
Shiranui Ryūzetsu (不知火竜舌,'' Ryūzetsu Shiranui'', lit. "Dragon Tongue of Bright Flames") Appearance Shiranui maintains a young appearance and is considered a beautiful woman by many as she possesses long, ankle-length auburn hair styled into a herringbone pattern at the back, a top-knot tied with a dark blue band, and with four bangs at the front. Two bangs are short, with one covering her right eye, and two are long, crossing each other on her chest, just below her chin. She has bright green colored eyes and she has quite a slim and curvy figure with large breasts. She is known to wear fuchsia colored lipstick and dark blue polish on her fingers and toes quite often and rarely goes without. Shiranui wears a long-sleeved, dark blue dress that falls just below the knees. It seems to be closed at the front with a zip, and is kept open on the front-right side from the waist down. The dress only covers up to the upper part of her arms and the underside of her breasts. Underneath, she wears a mesh armour that covers slightly more of her upper body than her dress. Around her waist, she wears a belt with a pouch attached to the back on the left along with high-heeled sandals and shin-guards reaching up over her knees. Personality History Synopsis Powers and Abilities Resistance to Heat: Due yo the nature of her magic, Shiranui possesses an innate resistance to heat. She is capable of withstanding incredibly high temperatures with zero visible effort, even being capable of touching her created magma without getting burned. Although, as with any sort of defense, high level spells can bypass her resistance; Shiranui takes little damage from Fire Magic. Magic Volcanic Magic ]]The source of Shiranui's alias as "Ifreet", Volcanic Magic allows her to manipulate tectonic plates in order to form volcanoes of varying sizes from any surface and can cause great destruction to the environment upon doing so. Utilizing these conjured volcanoes, Shiranui is able to stimulate and then begin to manipulate the magma flow from the volcanoes in order to combat opponents. She is also able to cause volcanic eruptions, generating a plume of super-heated volcanic gas and rock. The plume generated is fast enough to keep up with many mages, however, it can only travel in a single direction at a time. The gases located within the plume are heated enough to vaporize almost anything that comes into contact with, while the volcanic rock is moving at speeds fast enough to pulverize steel. With this magic, Shiranui has become adept at even spewing magma from her mouth in order to combat her opponents. At higher levels, with each eruption, Shiranui is able to release a tremendous heat wave upon the battlefield; enough heat to begin evaporating any nearby water source almost instantly. Volcanic ash falls from the sky much like snow as the plume starts to change the weather, creating thunderstorms. The ash that falls is heated and is capable of causing severe burns when it comes into contact with an object, resulting in friend and foe alike being damaged. Spells [[Lava Plume|'Lava' Plume]]: With this spell, Shiranui is able to creates an enormous torrent of lava that violently erupts from the ground, before rushing upwards towards the target. She is free to control the direction of the lava flow, using it to attack multiple opponents at one time. When using this spell, Shiranui can even control the intensity of the heat produced by the Lava Plume, resulting in even getting to close to result in burns. This spell is Shiranui's most frequently used spell as it is capable of causing opponents to be forced to retreat in fear of being burned and can even destroy a large area with ease. [[Lava Spout|'Lava Spout']]: With this spell, Shiranui creates a volcano from the ground that she can then control to fire off several large globs of magma toward her opponent. The lava globs fire high into the sky and rain down upon the battlefield, destroying much of the surrounding landscape in the process. Shiranui can manipulate these globs to quickly harden into obsidian in order to cause blunt force damage rather than inflicting burns on her opponents. [[Magma Blossom|'Magma Blossom']]: With this spell, Shiranui is able to expel Lava from her mouth before shaping it into the form of boulders of molten rock. Due to their composition, the boulders can melt through most objects with ease, and because a considerable number are dispersed over a wide range in quick succession, they are also difficult to avoid. Category:Females Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Mage Category:Mages Category:Citizen of Fiore Category:Yggdrasil Category:Yggdrasil Mage Category:Caster Mage Category:Caster-Mages